He's there
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: One night, during a storm witch knocks the power out...a mysterious man calls out to Alexa..and she goes back to 1870...with The Phantom of the Opera and maybe a specific time traveler, if she decides to come with him...What will she see in her adventures with the Doctor? Will she learn new things about herself from him?
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

**Here's my newest Phantom Fanfic! I hope you like it! Happy Phaning! I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Alexa and De are based on real people.**

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom. It was dark, seeing as I turned off all my lights in the house. The only light that was in my room, was coming from my dvd player, the television and my laptop. The other light source was from the lightning out side, to keep myself awake, I was skyping with my friend De.

"Aren't you glad I got you into Dr. Who now Alexa?" She said giggling. I nodded and looked at the computer.

"Oh yea. I'm all whovian now." I smiled.

I was wearing a simple tank top and shorts. I always wore comfortable clothes when I was going to bed. Mom was asleep, as she'd been working at the hospital all day. I should have gone to bed myself, seeing as I started school in less than a week. However, I wasn't tired. I had slept in till about two that afternoon and had been up untill 5 that morning.

I was watching The Phantom of the Opera. Besides my new love for Dr. Who I was still a Phanatic. I had seen both versions of the movie. The version that was made in 2004 with Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum. It was the first version of the show i had seen and never saw anyother version untill a few months ago. I bought the 25th anniversary edition of Phantom that was performed at the Royal Albert Hall in London. I had never seen Phantom on stage, even though I desperatley wanted to. It was about 3 am and De had to go to bed. I signed off Skype for the night, and kept my facebook up and my Wordpad, I was working on my newest Fanfiction. A Phantom of the Opera one believe it or not. My rat terrier was in one of his many hiding spots in my room. All of a sudden, the power went out!

"Oh come on." I muttered to myself and grabbed my flashlight, which was on my dresser next to my bed. I walked out into the living room, then into the kitchen. Our white microwave was blank. Great, we were without power. I walked back to my room, Trooper, our black and white Rat Terrier, was curled up in the corner of my room. He was terrified of the storm. Always had been ever since we got him. The strange thing was, my television was still on even though we lost power. My dvd player was off, however the television was still on.

"Okay! Whoever's doing this isn't funny!" I felt like i was in a flipping Doctor Who Episode or something! Where was the TARDIS?! Was it gonna burst into my bedroom! It probably wouldn't even fit!  
As if my TV was like Christine's mirror, mist began seeping through. A voice began singing to me and I instantly fell into a trance like I'd been hypnotised. A feeling I'd only felt once before at my schools Senior All Night Party.

"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me Angel of Music..." The male voice sang out to me and I felt my hand reach out to the hand that was coming out of the televison. "Come to me Angel of Music..."

My hand grabbed the man's hand, which was gloved, and vanished into my television...and back into 1870...

* * *

**There's chapter one! What will happen to Alexa in 1870?! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Where am I?

**Here's the newest Chapter! I loved getting all the reviews! I shall try and update as fast as I can, but I just started school so I need to make time to study. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where am I?**

I woke up with a small headache...I had no memory of what happened the night before...All I remembered was this voice calling out to me. He was saying I was his Angel of Music...I looked around at my surroundings...I wasn't in my room. Oh great...If I wasn't in my room, where was I? Just as I sat up and placed my feet on the cool wood floor, a young woman, who looked to be my age, came inside my room. She had a soft blonde hair color and it was pulled back into a half ponytail. She had on a costume of some sorts..

"Alexa! You sleepy head! Hurry up and get changed. Mama will be mad if we're late for rehearsal." She said at me looking at my wardrobe. My tank top and shorts were gone. I was now in a white nightgown...I nodded at the girl and stood up and got changed...I looked in the mirror...and I didn't look like myself. I was usually a heavy set person...but now I had a dancer's body...I was skinny and had strong legs...My hair was still its soft brunette color and was about shoulder length...What was happening to me?!

After I got changed, I followed the young woman around what looked like the Opera House...Wait a minute, had I actually been pulled through my television and gone back in time! As I arrived to what I assumed was the rehearsal area, I heard an older womans voice...  
"Meg, Alexa...Your late." She said sternly but was still kind.

"Sorry Madame Giry, I overslept." I heard myself say. So the person that woke me up was Meg...How could I have been so stupid not to recognize her? I began warming up and stretching with Meg and all the other ballerina's.

Then I heard the ear piercing voice of Carlotta Gudichelli...Oh god, now I remembered why I hated her. She had the most _**EAR PIERCING**_voice ever in the entire opera house. She was singing for Mr. Andre and Firmin...The new opera house owners. This was familiar to me, seeing as I'd seen the movie dozens of times. Carlotta was _**HORRIBLE**_...Then, I swore I heard a whooshing sound from outside, but I forgot about it as it was the ballerina's turn to perform. I danced with grace and talent that I never knew I had. As I was dancing, I saw out of the corner of my eye, two gentleman walk inside.  
One man, was tall and rather skinny, his light brown hair fell to his shoulders. He wore a nice suit and a decent jacket...that had to be Raoul, the Vicomte De Changy. The man next to him was a bit of a mystery to me...He was taller than Raoul...he wore a simple vest. It wasn't as fancy as Raoul's, but it was still nice looking. The man had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. My god he was handsome, and I thought Raoul was handsome to some extent.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Monsieur said getting everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make. As for some weeks, you all know there have been rumors about my retirement." He paused for a moment and Carlotta just stared at him all confused, and he continued with his announcement, "Well, I can now tell you that they were true."

There were gasps coming from chorus members and Carlotta grinned and looked at one of her maids and made a simple 'Told you so' look at her. I looked at Meg all confused, acting like I had no idea he was planning to retire. The main thing I kept asking myself was where was Christine. She should be here right next to Meg and myself. I turned my confusion to the elder gentleman that were now at Lefevre's side. There was a shorter man, who looked to be in his mid 60's. He kept waving at some of the cast members occasionally. The man on the right was tall and looked more professional.

"These are now the two gentleman who now own the Opera Popualaire. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre." Lefevere said once the chatter had toned down about his retirement announcement. The cast, including Meg and myself, clapped politely. Raoul stepped forward and spoke to the cast.

"My parents and I support all the arts, especially this wonderful opera house. My friend Mr. John Smith and I will be here this evening to share in your triumph of working so hard." Raoul finished with a smile. I couldn't help but notice Mr. Smith staring at me. It was kinda creeping me out. I was fangirling on the inside because he could be David Tennant, but I knew that to be impossible. David Tennant was back in Glasco, Scotland. If I remembered correctly he was visiting family.

Meg noticed him staring at me and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Alexa, Mr. Smith is staring at you." I nodded letting her know I heard her. As Meg and I were talking, Mr. Smith and Raoul had left the Opera house and Carlotta began singing for the New Managers after being introduced to them. God, she sounded worse than before. Her song was interrupted by a backdrop falling to the floor and just about landed on her and she "dramatically" fell down and then, as soon as she was freed from the backdrop, I heard Buqet's voice come from the rafters.

"Sir, I apologize but I wasn't at my post! God's witness! If anyone was here, well then," I could just barely see the smirk on his face as he laughed, "It must be a ghost."

The cast began murmuring and Meg looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "Its the Phantom of The Opera." She whispered to me.

Carlotta, being her usual dramatic self, decided to leave the Opera House..and I was hoping for good, but I knew better. She'd be back.

"Well, Gentleman...Good luck" Lefevre said to Andre and Firmin. "If you need me I shall be in Australia." Some luck that'd be for them if they ever had a problem. Andre and Firmin then began arguing amongst themselves who would take the diva's spot.

"Surely there must be an understudy!" Andre said obviously stressed. A man, who I guessed was the conductor looked at them with a serious yet shocked look on his face.

"Understudy!? There is no understudy for Carlotta!" He said, stressed himself.

"A full house Andre." Firmin sighed looking at his partner. "We'll have to refund a full house!"

A voice behind me spoke up, it was Madame Giry's. "Miss Alexa can sing it sir." Andre rolled his eyes at her suggestion, Madame Giry ignored it and continued with her suggestion "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Why should I do the role?! I thought she was crazy too. I had just gotten here! How could I sing that operatic aria. I was an alto in Choir! Andre gestured me to walk forward, my nerves shot up. Every eye in the Opera House was on me. I opened my mouth and began to sing the first song that came to my head. A song by Josh Groban that hadn't even been written yet. However, it was my favorite song by I began singing, my voice was a little shaky... I even changed the lyrics since the song was about a girl and I decided to sing about a male from a female point of view.

_"A waltz when he walks in the room,_  
_she pulls back the hair from his face_  
_He turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_  
_Even his shadow has grace_"

Andre and Firmin gave me a reassuring smile and I felt my confidence go way up and my singing began stronger. Next thing I knew, it was the night of the opera and I was the diva. I was in a white ball gown, and my hair was pulled back with jeweled barrets. I continued singing beautifully.

_"A waltz for the man out of reach_  
_He lifts his hands up to the sky_  
_He moves with the music_  
_The song is his lover_  
_The melody's making him cry_  
_So he dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is_  
_From afar calling me silently_  
_A waltz for the chance I should take_  
_But how will I know where to start?_  
_He's spinning between constellations and dreams_  
_His rhythm is my beating heart_  
_So he dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is_  
_From afar calling me silently"_

Raoul and Mr. Smith were sitting in the seats closest to the stage and I saw Mr. Smith smiling at me and Raoul looked pleased as well, but Mr. Smith looked more intrigued as I continued with the song as tears began to fill my eyes. The song was so emotional for me and I didn't know why.

_"I can't keep on watching forever_  
_I give up this view just to tell him_  
_When I close my eyes I can see_  
_The spotlights are bright on you and me_  
_We've got the floor_  
_And you're in my arms_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_So he dances_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance_  
_This romance is_  
_From afar calling me silently_  
_I can't keep on watching forever_  
_And I'm givin' up this view just to tell him_"

I finished the song quietly and as my voiced faded into the silence, the audience gave me a standing ovation and I was praised. After receiving all my congratulations, Madame Giry escorted me to my new dressing room, there on the table was a red rose with a black ribbion...The Phantom's gift to me for a performance well done. I sat at my vanity and I was looking at the rose when I heard the door open and I turned to see who it was. It was Mr. Smith...Or so I thought. He walked up to me and offered his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor by the way."

* * *

**Hmmm. What could the Doctor be doing in Paris. Oh, in case you were wondering, its the 10th Doctor. He's my favorite! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 Your the Doctor!

**Here's my new update. Seems its gonna be more Doctor Who than Phantom. I'd always wanted to travel with David Tennant and this is my only chance. Please enjoy. The Doctor doesn't belong to me, wish it did though. Allons-y!**

* * *

I stared at him as I shook his hand. "I beg your pardon? Doctor? Doctor Who?"

He chuckled to himself. "Just the Doctor. Now, who might you be?" he asked me kneeling down in front of me. I stared at him in a small amount of shock. I couldn't believe it...David Tennant...No...THE DOCTOR, the Tenth Doctor was right in front of my very own eyes.

"Alexa. Alexa Pond." I said, still surprised I was meeting the real Doctor.  
"Pond huh? Nice name." The Doctor smiled. "What year is this?"

"Urm...1870 I think." I replied to his question. He sighed and looked defeated.

"Blast! I was supposed to go to the 18th century France, not the 19th. However, the TARDIS must have brought me here for a reason..." He mumbled trying to figure out why the TARDIS brought him to 19th century France.

"Doctor?" I said as he stood up and was looking to leave my dressing room.

He turned around, "Hm?"

"I'm not from this time. I'm from the year 2012. I somehow, fell through my television and into this century. This voice was calling to me. I think it was the Phantom of the Opera." I said explaining how I got there. Anyone else would think I had gone mad...but of all people, I hoped the Doctor would understand. He was a timelord from Galifrey. The last one if I remembered correctly. I looked at him after explaining why I was there, and he just smiled.

"I knew something good was gonna happen to me today." He smiled and reached out his hand. "Why don't you come with me. We can travel in the TARDIS. Then, when your ready to leave, If you ever want to leave that is...I can take you home. Back to good ol' 2012."

I looked at his extended hand. What would I do? If I left now, the opera house wouldn't burn down and the timeline would be in danger. I know the Doctor isn't like Doc Brown in Back to the Future but...I remember a thing or two about the whole space time continuum Then again, when will I ever, even in my dreams; Which I've had a few of, would I get to travel with the famous Doctor. "Well? Ya commin' or not?" He asked. I stood up in my big poofy dress, which I almost forgot I has on.  
"I'll go with you Doctor." I smiled.

He grinned widely. "Allons-y!" He then took my hand and we walked out of my dressing room and out of the Opera house. I was praying the Doctor had something more comfortable for me to wear in the TARDIS. He did have that big closet if I remembered correctly.

"There's many rooms here, so feel free to pick a room." He said to me, slinging his coat on the one seat that was in the TARDIS, then looked over to the one hallway, the main room of the TARDIS was round; but in the middle of the room was the console...with all sorts of switches and nobs. To think he flies her all by himself. "There's a large closet down that hall, I have a large wardrobe so feel free to pick anything you like." I smiled at him and walked down to his wardrobe. Oh, my lord. I had never seen a closet this big!

I was probably in there for about half an hour or more. Normally, I'm not picky when it comes to clothes...but I wanted something that would be comfortable with all the traveling I'd hope we would be doing together. "Oi! You done yet?" I heard the Doctor call from the main room. I giggled to myself. The Doctor was patient but I must have been in there longer that I anticipated. I walked out wearing a pink shirt and a purple jacket and some comfortable jean like capri's. The Doctor's once smiling face from when I'd met him fell a little.

"Is something wrong Doctor?" I said looking at him then down at my outfit. Obviously he wasn't. I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. I looked down at my blouse, then back at the Doctor who was messing with several switches and the monitor. Apparently something I was wearing had upset him. After a few minutes, I broke the awkward silence. "Its her jacket isn't? Rose's."

As I said her name, he turned and looked at me, sadness still in his brown eyes. "You know Rose?"  
I nodded. I couldn't tell the Doctor that I knew her from a show I watched on my laptop...So I made a small, lie. "I've had dreams about her." It was true, I'd had dreams about Rose and the Doctor...Except in the dreams_** I**_ was Rose Tyler. Traveling with the Doctor and having all sorts of adventures with him. Adventures that I could now have with him for real. This wasn't some dream, it was reality. Noticing the Doctor was still down, I said something to try and cheer him up. "So, where are we going Doctor?"

He looked at me and smiled. He apprieciated the subject change. I'd have to talk to him eventually about Rose, but now wasn't the time. The Doctor smiled and looked at me as the TARDIS began to whoosh and whirr. "18th century France. There's someone I need to pay a visit to." I felt the TARDIS land and the Doctor went to the TARDIS door and opened it, there in front of us was a bedroom, it looked rather fancy. As I stepped out, I took in the amazement of the room. There was a large king size bed in the room and on the left was a mantle and fireplace, a small clock sat on top of it.

"Reinette?! You here Reinette?" The Doctor called out. The room was silent and it was late at night. All of a sudden, I heard the clicking of shoes and I heard someones voice. The one voice I was familiar with in 18th century France.

"Fireplace man!" The voice said happily. Both the Doctor and I turned to face the voice. There stood a young woman, who looked in her late 20's early 30's. She was in a formal ball gown, her blonde hair was up and looked fancy. There must have been a ball in the Palace tonight. I looked at the Doctor and his smile was wide. He was totally cheered up, seeing her.

"My goodness Reinette, you've grown." He smiled. I turned and looked at him.  
"Wait a minute, Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson? Reinette Poisson?!" I said to the Doctor astonished.  
Reinette looked at me. "I'm sorry but...who are you?"

The Doctor smiled and looked at me then at Reinette. "Reinette, this is Alexa Pond. My newest companion." He then leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'll explain later."  
The awkward silence between the three of us, was broken by a noise...

"Whats that?" I asked. The Doctor looked around.

"You two stay right here. I'll take a look about..." He said heading towards the doorway and looked around the corner then looked back to us. "We got company." I was confused but then I heard a voice I was terrified of.

"We have you now Doctor. Your new companion shall be EXTERMINATED!" The voice said, as the Doctor ran next to me as the Dalek turned around the corner and had its weapon aimed at me.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**Oh Crap! DALEKS! What will Alexa, Reinette and the Doctor do now!? Please comment with suggestions and reviews. I love getting them.**


	4. Chapter 4 Attack of the Daleks

**Here's the newest update! Yes, It is going to be like Doctor Who for a while. Erik will come back somehow, I just don't know how yet...ALLONS-Y! Please leave a review, it makes my day and I love the suggestions you guys may have.**

* * *

"Alexa, run! Get back into the TARDIS!" I heard the Doctor instruct me. However, I stood as stiff as a board. "Alexa, what are you doing? Run!" The second time, the Doctor told me to run, I didn't hear him. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. I was so scared. I had seen the Daleks on my computer, but I never thought I'd see them first hand.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screeched in its high robotic voice. As the Dalek was about 15 feet away from me, I was in my own little world at the moment. I was unaware of what was going on, I couldn't hear anything. I saw Reinette out of the corner of my eye, running out of the room and the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS for a quick second then was out again. In his hands he had a gun, A GUN. I never imagined seeing the Doctor with a gun. He stood right in front of me, keeping me out of harms way of the Daleks.

"Doctor...What are you doing?" I said to him.

He turned his head slightly to look at me, yet he still kept his eyes on the Dalek which was about 12 feet away. "I'm saving your life, what does it look like I'm doing." He then fully faced the Dalek.  
"Doctor, you must move...The Girl must be Exterminated! She is a threat to all Daleks!" The Dalek shrieked.

"Why? Why is she a threat..." The Doctor asked, placing his finger on the trigger of the gun.

"SHE IS A THREAT TO ALL DALEKS!" The Dalek shrieked again. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Just as the Dalek was about to shoot, The Doctor pulled the trigger and shot the Dalek, killing it instantly. Then, he set the gun down and turned to look at me. "You alright?" I nodded a little.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Reinette said as she entered the room. "Is Alexa alright?"

"She's just fine Reinette. Just had a little scare, thats all."

That was an understatement. It wasn't a little scare. I had been _terrified_, unknown to Reinette's eyes, I was trembling. The Doctor held my hands which gave me a small amount of comfort. I knew that the Doctor wouldn't let me get hurt. He's that kind of man that won't let anything happen to his companions.

"I'm going to head back in the TARDIS. " I said quietly, only the Doctor could hear me...Which was fine. I'd always wanted to meet Madame de Pompadour, but I'd have to wait for that. I was scared and I needed some sleep. Maybe laying down would calm me down. The Doctor nodded, and helped me inside. As I layed down, the Doctor went outside to talk to Reinette.

"What was that thing? Why was it after her?" Reinette asked the Doctor.

"I'm not entirely sure. The Dalek, that thing that was after Alexa, said she was a threat to all Daleks. Not sure why, but its something i'll have to find out." The Doctor said looking at her. It had been about 5 years for Reinette since the Doctor saved Reinette from The Droids that were after her head, waiting for her to be "Complete."

"Seems your not so lonely anymore." She said quietly. "Where's the other two that were with you? The young man and woman?"

The Doctor looked down and sighed quietly. "Their gone. Rose is happy where she belongs, and who knows about Mickey..."

"She reminds me of her, your Rose. Except her hair is a little darker. She has the same spirit as she did. She'll be perfect for you." Reinette smiled.

"Yea." The Doctor said, "The same spirit that makes me miss Rose even more. Leaving her in that parallel universe was what was best." Near the end of his sentence the Doctor got quiet and his eyes were slightly teary eyed. There was no doubt in Reinette's mind that the Doctor loved Rose. Just like she loved the King.

"I had always hoped you'd visit again. " Reinette said, trying to change the subject and was hoping to lift both of the Doctor's hearts. "You still have a star to show me." She smiled at the memory of the last time she saw her angel.

_"Madame de Pompadour!" The Doctor called as he went on the other side of the fireplace, He smiled as he saw Reinette in her fancy ball gown on the other side _  
_"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked him though the fireplace_  
_"Go to the window, pick a star, any star!" He grinned and ran off to an anxious and worried Mickey and Rose. _

"I had hoped to come back right away, but I had other business to attend to." The doctor smiled, remembering his promise. "Which star did you choose? I can't take you right now, but I promise I'll come back as quickly as I can." Reinette then make her way to the window and pointed into the clear night sky.

"There. First star on the left, and straight on to morning." Reinette smiled as the Doctor was next to her and observed to which star she had chosen.

Meanwhile in the Tardis, I had found a bedroom and layed her head down. I was so terrified from my encounter with the Dalek. What had it wanted with me. To my knowlege, I hadn't done anything to the Daleks, hadn't caused them any grief or harm...So why would I be a threat. I had dozed off for about what had felt like an hour or two...but I always had a bad time about telling how long I had been asleep, which is why I always look at my phone when I fall asleep then when I wake up, so I could tell about how long I was asleep.

I didn't dream. I had nightmares. TERRIBLE nightmares. I had been captured by the daleks _yet again_ and this time, the doctor wasn't there to help me. I was in the TARDIS, the Dalek's blocked the way out and hiding deeper inside the TARDIS wasn't going to help me any, they'd chase me right in! I was backed up, trapped against the console. I was going to die in my very own dream...Then, suddenly there was this bright light...and all the Daleks were gone...

* * *

**Hmm Alexa seems to be having nightmares about her encounter with the Dalek. What could that white light have been? STAY TUNED *insert Doctor Who music here***


	5. Chapter 5- Rose and Meeting the Phantom

**Here's part 5! Its got the phantom in it this time! Happy Reading! Oh. I don't own anything sadly**

* * *

I had fallen back asleep a little after my nightmare and was awakened by the whooshing sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor must be back; I stood up from my new bed and looked at myself in the mirror, my appearance hadn't changed. I was still a skinny brunette with hazel eyes. I sighed, brushed my hair, and went out toward the console room, there was the Doctor. His back was to me and he was still in his light brown jacket and his suit. I just stood there for a few minutes in silence watching him mess with a few of the controls. As he went around the other side of the Console, he saw me and I smiled a little, yawning slightly.

"Hey Pond. You sleep okay?" He asked concerned. He knew how scared I had been when the Dalek's had threatened to kill me, I mean, who wouldn't be if you were confronted by a Dalek. I nodded slowly. My nod was between a nod and a shake. I was only hoping he'd notice the nod. Boy was I wrong.

"Come on Alexa...Have a seat and you can tell me about it." he patted the open spot on the jump seat next to him. The only real seat in the console room. It was the only seat, because when the TARDIS flew, you held on to the condole itself usually. I slowly walked over to the open spot next to the Doctor. He gave me a comforting look, as well as a smile motioning for me to tell my nightmare. Of all my friends back home, there were about two or three people; I could now add the Doctor to this list...It felt nice.

"We were in some sort of control room, there were plugs and wires in the middle of the room...There was a big screen...and you were there." I frowned as the memory of the nightmare came back into my head. "You told me to go into the TARDIS for something...then the door locked and it started to leave...but when it landed, and I opened the door...I was s-surrounded by Daleks." My voice started sounding scared as I mentioned the Daleks. I still hadn't forgotten my encounter with them a few hours ago.

The Doctor placed his arm around me, trying to comfort me...Just as he did after he shot the Dalek. "Was there any reason I sent you away in the TARDIS?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No...You didn't give me any reason at all. The Daleks were right at the door of the TARDIS...I was going to run but I knew they'd come after me anyway. I was backed up to right about...Here." I stood up and walked to where I had been trapped in my dream. "Then, out of nowhere there was this, white light...and this...singing in my head" When I brought up the singing in my head...The Doctor's head snapped to me.

"You heard singing in your head?" I nodded and he took a deep breath. "There's only one other person that I've known to have that happen to..." The once happy and concerned blue eyes of the Doctor were filled with sadness. It took me a few minutes to realize who he was talking about.

"Rose Tyler..." I said in a meer whisper and walked back over to him. "Rose was the Bad Wolf...She's the one that destroyed the Daleks...but why are they back?" The Doctor sighed.

"I dunno...I expect Davros, the creator of the Daleks is behind all this..." The Doctor then went over to the keypad and started typing in coordanates. I looked excited, all my fears of the Dalek's were gone for now. The TARDIS lurched into flight and landed soon afterwards. I opened the door and the TARDIS was just around the Opera house; The same spot it had been when I started traveling with the Doctor.

"What are we doing back at the opera house?" I asked him, confused on our location.  
"Your part of events now, and so am I. We need to see this through. I don't want to ruin the time stream. This opera house is set to burn in a few months. Its around New Years I should think." So we jumped ahead a few months, which would mean Buquet was dead. Carlotta must have tried to sing in Il Muto and they found someone to replace her when her voice croaked...Now its New Years...The night the Phantom gives his Opera to Andre and Firmin.

"Will you always be with me Mr. Smith?" I smiled using his alias. I never understood why he used that name. The Doctor nodded and took my hand, "Forever. Now, I have a little present for you seeing as I kinda missed being able to give you a Christmas present." He then pulled out of his pocket, a necklace with a red jewel on it shaped like a heart...but there were two red hearts. It obviously symbolized the Time Lord that the Doctor is by having two hearts.

"I love it Doctor..." I said pulling my brunette locks out of the way so he could clasp the necklace on. I could just imagine him smiling to himself as he clasped the necklace.

"You'd better head inside so you and Meg can get ready. I'll come find you soon." The Doctor said kissing my head after I gave him a hug for the belated Christmas Present. I imminently felt guilty after I headed inside. I hadn't given the Doctor anything! I guess being his Companion was gift enough for him. Inside, Meg found me and put in a pink ball down...I felt like a princess. Meg was wearing a soft white dress and her hair was put in a cute little up do. I knew Carlotta and Piangi were here, to my dismay. Even though they were here, I knew Erik, the Phantom, wouldn't be welcoming with open arms. From what I knew of him, he wasn't a caring man. I couldn't really blame him though. With what he went through as a young child...Being abused like that...I shuddered at the thought. Meg, however snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So what's going on with you and Mr. Smith? You two seem to get along well together..." Meg smiled. She must have thought the Doctor had affections for me. However, putting it into her perspective, I was Christine and the Doctor was Raoul...So it made more sense. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of the Doctor and I as a couple. Meg obviously noticed my blush and began to giggle.

"Oh come on admit it...You love him..." Meg said nudging my arm in a friendly way. I was quiet and looked out the window.

"Mr. Smith said he'd meet me downstairs..I'd best go to him. I'll see you later Meg." I said smiling and headed out the door and down the stairs and began looking for the Doctor. The party was a great turnout. It was mostly staff and crew and performers at the party...There was excellent music being conducted my Mr. Reyer. I got lost in the music and I stood in awe of the festivities. All of a sudden I felt an arm wrap around mine. I turned in the direction of the movement and there stood the Doctor. He was in a nice black and white tuxedo, behind him was Raoul in a black and gold type of outfit. He had an outer jacket that was tied to the side. It was a very confusing piece and I never understood why he wore it in the first place.

"You look beautiful" The Doctor said leaning over and whispering in my ear and then kissed my cheek. He was making the impression that we were now a couple, and my heart fluttered at that thought.  
That's when things got scary...Out of nowhere...the candles dimmed so the room was barely lit. At the top of the grand staircase stood a man dressed all in red with a white mask covering his entire face, it was quite scary if you had never seen it before. I was still scared because I knew who was behind that mask...As did everyone else. He had been missing for three to six months; most of the guests thought they wouldn't see him again. My heart began pounding into my chest and I'm sure the Doctor was a bit tense seeing him.

"Alexa...Who is that man all dressed in red?" The Doctor asked me quietly.

"Its him Doctor...Its the Phantom Of the Opera...The man that brought me here to France through my television" I said quietly and my voice trembling a little. Erik spoke addressing the entire party. All the guests were staring at him, waiting to hear why he decided to interrupt the festivities.

"Why so silent good Messieurs Did you think I had left you for good? Have you missed me good Messieurs ..I have written you an Opera!." Erik then held up a black score book with the words *Don Juan* on the front cover, then threw it on the ground as the pages flew across the stairs, "Don Juan Triumphant!"

Erik had unsheathed his sword which was on his left hip. He ran the shining sliver blade across his gloved hands. The gloves looked to be a black leather, however, I could not tell from the distance I was from him. I heard Erik chuckle lightly seeing everyone's scared expressions and began to talk again.

"Fondest Greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsals start..." He then looked at Carlotta before resuming. "Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage..." He then proceed to run his sword through Carlotta's feathery head piece which angered Piangi, who was stopped by Erik placing the sword on his chest. He didn't place the blade in, it was just enough to stop him.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It isn't healthy in a man of Piangi's age." Erik said and I couldn't help but let out a small snicker. No one heard me thank goodness. Erik then, turned his attention to Andre and Firmin. "My managers must learn that their place is in an office," he pointed the tip of his blade in their faces and said quietly, "not the arts..."

Now came the part I was terrified of. He turned his attention to me. I was his student, and Paris was about to learn about it. The Doctor stayed right by my side, however before Erik began speaking I whispered to him, "get in the TARDIS...Just make sure you follow him through the center of the staircase..." I saw the Doctor nod and he ran off. Erik was still looking at me and both fear and excitement. As Erik began talking, he placed the sword back in its sheath.

"As for out star...Miss Alexa Pond...No doubt she'll do her best its true her voice is good, she knows though, should she wish to excel She has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me her teacher...Her teacher...' Erik said he words softly, yet loud enough for the guests to hear. I couldn't help but make my way towards the staircase. I slowly lifted up my dress, just so I wouldn't trip. Erik's hazel eyes stared at me through his white mask...His eyes showed sorrow and pain. He must have seen me with the Doctor and gotten upset. The woman he cared about with another man. His eyes glanced down to my necklace the doctor had given me just a short time ago and yanked it from my neck and I looked at Erik in shock.

"Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" He sneered and just like I thought he would have, he vanished into the center of the staircase, and right behind him was the Doctor. Meg came up to me, obviously scared and worried.

"Alexa, you alright?" She asked me, my response was a nod and I hurried off to my bedroom that was in the Opera house. I awaited anxiously for the Doctor's return.

* * *

**Will the Doctor come back? Does Alexa really have feeling's for the Doctor? What about Erik, the Phantom?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Night on the Roof

**Here's the New chapter. Sorry for not that many updates...I'm busy with studying and other things at the moment. Leave in the reviews what YOU think should happen next! I have an idea, but i want to hear your suggestions please! ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

I paced back and forth anxious and nervous about the Doctor. Oh god...What if Erik killed him and the Doctor regenerated. He could be full of regeneration energy and was hurt and had passed out or something. The more anxious I got...the more I began to pace. There were so many things that could have gone wrong.

As I waited nervously in my room, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver pointed at every mirror that had surrounded him. Erik's face was everywhere, but which one was the real one? Just as a Punjab lasso fell from the ceiling, the Doctor was grabbed by the shoulder and escorted out of the room with the mirrors. He was startled and looked into the eyes of his rescuer..

"Madame Giry..." The Doctor said a little surprised. "What are you doing down here?" he asked her. She did not reply, instead she took off towards a staircase which lead to the hallway where she stayed as ballet mistress of the Opera house. The Doctor kept pressing the question about Erik. He wanted to know more, even though he knew everything.

"Please Mr. Smith, no more questions...I don't know any more than anyone else" Madame Giry said turning towards her door.

"That's not true!" The Doctor said raising his tone ever so slightly as Madame Giry turned the door handle.

"There have already been too many accidents"

The Doctor grabbed her arm ever so gently as Madame Giry began to walk in the door, "Accidents? Please Madame Giry...for all of our sakes. If this Phantom is truly menacing as everyone says he is then we'll need to protect Miss Pond..."

Madame Giry sighed in defeat. "Very well Monsieur. Please come inside and I'll tell you what I know."

The Doctor followed her inside and took a seat in front of her fireplace. On Madame Giry's mantel were photos of Meg and what looked like a younger version of Alexa. She lit a small gas lamp and had her back facing the Doctor as she began to tell her story.

"It was years ago," Madame Giry began, then sighed quietly. "I was studying to be a ballerina, living in the dormitories of the Opera house. Erik, that was his name, was sitting in a round cage" she sighed at the memory. The Doctor listened intently, even though he already knew about Erik's past..."The young ladies and I were ushered inside to see the "Devil's Child". He had a small stuffed monkey, the man that ran his part of the show came in the cage in a small whip...He knocked the monkey out of Erik's hands..."

Madame Giry then became a little emotional. The memory played through her head as if she was there all over again...Watching Erik be beaten by the man who held Erik as part of a cruel act. The doctor looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. If there was anyone who understood Erik it was her.

"He's a magician and a musician monsieur. He never means to hurt anyone but he knows this opera house better than anyone. All I want are the girls kept safe..." Madame Giry said quietly wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry Madame, I'll look after Alexa and you can keep a watchful eye on the other girls. Alexa is very dear to me and I wont let anything happen to her." The Doctor said.

Meanwhile, back in my room, I had changed out of my huge dress and got into something a little more comfortable It had been almost 2 hours and still no sign of the Doctor. I was feeling a little light headed and I headed up to the roof. _Maybe this will clear my head_ I thought. I took one of the roses in a small bouquet the Doctor had left for me. He must have dropped them off before coming to find me at the party. I examined the bright red petals. They were so vibrant against the cool January evening. As I draped a red cloak around my shoulders, I heard a voice.

"Alexa..."

I shook it off and took the stairs up to the roof. It had snowed all evening and the rooftop area of the Opera House was dusted in white. I sighed quietly. How long had I actually been away from home? I bet I had already missed my first day of school. Time is a hard thing to understand when your with the Doctor and in the TARDIS; We were only with Madame de Pompadour for about half and hour, then I was asleep for a while and yet we were gone for months in Paris...

"Alexa?" Two voices called my name. One was behind me, the other was in the wind of the air. I turned around to see the Doctor standing by the door that headed inside. I let out a soft smile, thank his hearts that he was alright. The Doctor had his brown jacket on, along with his brown suit. Sometimes he wore a blue suit but I guess it was time for him to wear his brown suit now...

"You alright? You look like your deep in thought about something," The Doctor asked me. I looked down at the rose I held in my hand. I wanted to talk to him about Rose Tyler, but I knew that would be a hard subject for him. He loved Rose, there was no denying that. I saw it in his eyes the first time I mentioned her name. I heard the Doctor's feet crunch in the snow as he walked toward me and took both of my hands in his.

"I don't want to bring up sad memories for you." I said looking up from the bright red rose, into his chocolate brown eyes. "I know you love her." He sighed quietly and I looked down again ashamed I at the thought of making him sad. "This is what I was trying to avoid...I didn't mean to upset you or bring back bad memories"

He lifted my chin with his finger. "Rose is happy. That's all that matters to me. That's all I ever hope for in my companions. That their happy when their with me."

I teared up a little, he was being so kind to me. A girl he had just met, and it already felt like I had known him for months, but actually I had. Watching him on my computer helped me understand the Doctor a bit better.

"Alexa..." The wind whispered again. He was up here. The Phantom was up here watching me and the doctor...I looked around a littler nervous. I wasn't going to let him hurt my Doctor. The Phantom, unseen to mine and the Doctors eyes was watching us from around a nearby statue. Hiding in the shadows.

"He's here isn't he?" The Doctor whispered in my ear so only I could hear him and I nodded slightly. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise..." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the two heart necklace that had been ripped from my neck only a few short hours ago.

"You got it back." I said as a smile crept onto my face. He reached around my cloak and clasped it back onto my neck where it belonged. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes...my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest because it was fluttering so much. The Doctor brushed a lock of my soft brown hair and brushed his thumb against my cheek. My face grew warm, I must have blushed. The rose that was in my hand, with the Phantoms signature black ribbon on it slipped from my fingers and fell to the icy snow below.

"Alexa Pond...You are unlike any girl I have ever met or traveled with," The doctor said gazing into my eyes. "Would you like to stay with me?"

The question took me back a little. Was he asking me to travel with him? Forever. I knew my answer right away without hesitation. "Yes... I'd love to...As long as I get to come home every so often for Christmas."

"Deal." The Doctor said. I heard a nearby clock chime 12:00. Midnight on New Years Eve.

"Happy New Year Doctor." I whispered to him.

"Happy New Year Alexa..." He whispered back.

What happened next, took me by surprise. The Doctor placed his left hand on my neck, cupping both my face and neck at the same time and leaned in slowly and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, and yet romantic at the same time. My heart was beating and fluttering like crazy and I was sure the Doctor could have felt it if he had placed his hand on my heart. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. My lips parted slightly and the kiss between myself and the Doctor and I became more passionate...

I was praying this wasn't a dream, that I wouldn't wake up from this. We pulled away from the kiss and the Doctor smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

"What's the hug for?" He questioned.

"For being fantastic. absolutely fantastic." I whispered shivering a little. The air had gotten quite chilly and I was cold. My cold though couldn't have compared to what the Phantom must have felt at that moment. Seeing the girl he cares about. maybe even loves, kiss another man. I knew this would cause problems in the months to come. Don Juan would be the best and last play the Opera Populaire would see before it is burned by a fallen Chandler.

"Come on Alexa. Lets get you inside. Its freezing out now. You need your rest. Rehearsals begin in a few days and we don't want you tired for that now do we?" The doctor said as I yawned and nodded.  
"Sleep sounds good."

I started walking to the door, but then found myself swept off my feet and into the Doctor's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly began falling asleep. He began humming in my ear a lullaby of sorts. He placed me down gently in my room that was just for me. I heard him start to leave and I reached out my hand to him.

"Please stay." I said sleepily and quietly. His footsteps came towards me and he laid next to me. I curled myself close to him and finally drifted off into the soundest sleep I'd had in a while. Hoping the next few months wouldn't be torture.

* * *

**Aww. Cute New Years kiss on the Roof. I am again SO sorry havent updated quickly. Next time, rehearsal's begin for Don Juan. Maybe the actual performance will be in there too. STAY TUNED!**


	7. Chapter 7- I can't Do This

**Here's Chapter seven. We're getting close to the end of the Phantom Storyline...so I was intending to do a sequel, however since this will be about 10 chapters or so, I want to make it longer, so there will be a part 2 so to speak of this story. Besides, you guys still don't know why Alexa is a treat to the Daleks. Almost forgot about that huh? Well, Allons-y! REMINDER: I don't own this!**

**PS: The song Alexa sings in this Chapter is called Abagail's Song from the Christmas Carol Episode of Doctor Who  
**

* * *

I awoke the next morning in the Doctor's arms. I had the best sleep since I had arrived here in Paris. No nightmares to haunt me and scare me. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. Curse my shortness.

"Good Morning Doctor." I whispered.

"Hello." He said in a response and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well?" I nodded and buried my face into his chest. "I'm glad. Now, we need to head to the stage...We have rehearsals this morning for HIS Opera."

I frowned hearing that. I didn't WANT to do the Opera. I knew I had to but I knew what happened to Erik, the Phantom. I would rip off his mask, showing his deformity and all of Paris would truly know him as a monster, then he'd take me down to his lair and keep me his prisoner Sensing my nerves and discomfort, the Doctor ran his hands through my hair, trying to calm me down and soothe me. It worked for a little while, then I sat up and stretched.

"I know you don't want to do this but we don't have any other choice. His Opera MUST be performed." The Doctor said to me quietly. I was assuming it was either so he didn't wake anyone up or he didn't want anyone who could possibly be listening to know we were from the future and knew what was going on. I nodded, letting him know I understood. He then kissed my head reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. It was comforting and I felt like the Doctor and I were closer then ever, then I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach; Like we were being watched.

"I think he's watching us" I whispered. He rubbed my arm and looked at me.

"Don't worry Alexa I won't let any harm come to you."

This made me feel LOADS better. Knowing the Doctor would do anything to protect me...I heard girls gigging as they walked to rehearsals. The giggling reminded me of my friends...De and Breanna. I missed them so much. Both the Doctor and myself turned our attention to the door

"Looks like that's your cue." He said and then looked back at me. I simply nodded then stood and walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a blue dress. The Doctor rose too. My guess was so he could give me my own privacy while I changed out of my ankle length nightgown. I smiled, trying to assure both him and myself that I was alright. He left my room quietly as I changed. In fact...I never heard the door shut. The eeriness that was in my room went away for about 5 minutes as I changed...Then, as I put on my heart necklace from the Doctor...It came back.

"Erik...Where are you?" I whispered quietly, "Why are you so interested in me? I'm no one special..."

I could just imagine his response _**I'm everywhere my dear, and you are special...Believe me...**_ I scoffed at the thought. The sooner Don Juan was done, the better. I made my way to the stage, ignoring the chill I felt in the air at Erik's presence.

"Morning Alexa." I heard a voice call. I was so out of it I didn't realize Meg was talking to me. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alexa? You okay?" I heard the worry in her voice and i somewhat snapped out of it.

"Hm? What? Oh...Good Morning Meg." I replied, trying to smile. She could tell something was bugging me. Meg had only known me a short while, yet she was one of my closest friends. Well, besides the Doctor. She gave me a skeptical look. "What? Is there something on my nose?" I joked. She let out a small giggle.

"You sure your gonna be alright?"

"I'm always gonna be alright. Promise."

Meg smiled and went off to ballet rehearsals with her mother. While I went to the piano for the big rehearsal with the chorus. Carlotta was sitting in one of the chairs, holding her sheet music looking absolutely disgusted I held in my glare. She made me so angry sometimes. I knew she didn't want to perform this, but if we didn't perform this who knew what Erik would do. Raoul had been busy dealing with some financial matters for the day, so he wasn't around for rehearsals. The Doctor had made his way to the stage around eleven that morning. We had only been rehearsing for about three hours and we were still trying to get Piangi to pronounce something right and get it in tune.

"Mr. Piangi...This is the phrase." Mr. Reyer said walking over to the piano where I was standing with my music placed on top of it. "Those who TANG-le with Don Juan!" As he sang the phrase, he played the notes Piangi was SUPPOSED to sing. The chorus hushed, waiting to hear if Piangi got it right yet.  
"Those who have been tangling with Don Juan!" Piangi sang. Everyone, including myself groaned. Carlotta looked at everyone skeptical. She knew her husband was doing a decent job. She stood up from her chair.

"Who cares what we sing! No one will know if it is right or wrong!" She snapped at Reyer, then turned her attention to me. "Its all her fault!"

Now she'd done it. I glared at her. "How DARE you. You evil woman how**_ DARE_** you! Do you want something bad to happen! I'm only doing this so noone gets hurt...if the composer were here, would you give him this treatment about his music. I don't think so. I'm sorry, but I'll take no part in this. If he wants to hurt you then let him!" I snapped, and was fuming in anger. I had gripped my sheet music, just so I wouldn't punch Carlotta in the face. The Doctor, who had been talking to Andre walked over as he heard me shout at Carlotta and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alexa...I wont let anything happen to you and they can't make you do this." The Doctor said in his calm soothing voice; it helped a little but i was still fuming mad. I looked at the Doctor sadly.

"John, please don't make me...You can't force me to do this. If he finds me, he'll keep me. We'll be parted forever and he won't let me go this time." Tears fell down my cheek as I spoke to him. He brushed them away.

"Alexa...You know I care about you. I care about you more than life itself...but everyone needs you. This opera needs you. When the Ghost finds out you are performing he'll have no choice to attend, and when he does...we'll grab him."

I knew the Doctor was just saying this. He and I knew what was going to happen. Erik would come alright...but he'd take me away and then chaos. I shook my head and sang softly.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life for the chance to live..can I betray the man who inspired my voice? Can I become his pray...Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet, i wish I could. Oh, God if I agree. What horror's wait for me in this...the Phantom's opera." My voice had gotten shaky and louder as I became more scared as I looked in the Doctor's eyes. Unknown to me, the Doctor could sing. He looked in my eyes, placing my trembling hands in his.

"Lexa, Lexa...Don't think...that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rest on you now..." He sang soothingly. As he finished, he pulled me into a hug. Tears fell down my cheeks and I pulled away.

"I can't." I whispered and ran off the stage, wiping my tears away and was trying to stop more from falling. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Not even the Doctor. I half ran, half walked to the stables. I went and grabbed a dark black cloak and some red roses. I had to go see Mr. Daee. Even if Christine never existed, I hoped he did. I pulled out some money and walked up to the stable master.

"Where to Miss?" he asks me..

"The Cemetery I reply fairly quickly, but in a hushed tone. As the Stable Master walked away, I inspected all the roses I had gathered, picking off some dead ones. Hearing a horse whinny I draped the black cloak over my shoulders and climbed into the carriage "To the Daee Grave please." I said once I was seated and I felt a small jerk as the horse rode away. I could just see the Doctor now...Coming to check on me in my room and I'm not there. I sure hope I don't worry him. That's something I never want to do. Hurt the Doctor in any shape or form. My mind was thinking so many different things at once...I hadn't even noticed the Doctor had a nickname for me...'Lexa...' Not Alexa...Just Lexa. Before I knew it I had reached the Cemetery, which was covered in a blanket of the new-fallen snow.

"Lottie thought of everything and nothing...her father promised her he'd send her the angel of music...Her father promised her..." I whispered to myself walking in the snow, holding the Roses in my hand. I knew I'd find the grave eventually, but I decided to sing as I walked. Just so I wouldn't feel alone...

_"When your alone...Silence is all around..." _I began singing quietly._ "When you're alone, silence is all you know. When you're alone, silence is all you know. Let in the noise and let it grow. When you're alone, silence is all you see. When you're alone, silence is all you'll be. Give me your hand and come to me. When you are here, music is all around. When you are near, music is all around. Open your eyes, don't make a sound._

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow, Let in the light of your bright shadow. Let in the shadow, let in the shadow. Let in the light of your bright shadow. Let in the light. Let in the light. Let in the light of your sweet shadow. When you're alone, oh, Silence is all you know. Silence is all,Silence is all around. Silence is all,Silence is all around"_

As I finished the tune, I had reached Gustave's headstone Memorial in the Cemetery Setting down the flowers, I wiped a few tears that had fallen from my face. Damn song always made me cry; not as much as Rose's theme among a few other Scores but...this was one of my newest 'Make me cry' songs.

"Wandering Child, so lost. So helpless...yearning for my guidance..." A voice called out. I knew it was him. He must have followed me...Or was it him driving the carriage.

I decided to sing back, not wanting to seem rude. "Angel or Guardian, friend or Phantom...Who is it there staring...? Angel, oh speak..what endless longing...Echo in this whisper!"

I could just see him smiling, pleased with himself that he got me to respond. "Too long you've wandered in winter...Far from my gaze... Wildly your mind beats against you, yet your soul obeys!" He said and I felt myself stand, falling into his familiar trance. "I am your angel of music...Come to me angel of music..."

My feet went up the stairs and the door that held the Casket of Gustave Daee opened and the candle was lit on the inside, yet no living soul inhabited the inside. Then, I heard feet crunching on the snow and heard a voice calling my name.

"LEXA! ALEXA STOP!" The Doctor called. I snapped out of my trance. I was expecting the Phantom to jump down and try to take me away...but I heard the Doctor skid to a stop, as I turned around and right there in front of me...was a weeping angel.

* * *

How evil am I? First Alexa has to deal with Dalek's, now she's got a weeping angel in front of her! What happens next?! Stay tuned...


	8. Chapter 8: Don Juan Triumphs

**OH MY GALIFREY PHANTOM WHONESS! I AM _SO SO SO_SORRY for not updating yet. This MOD of school has been super busy. I hope you guys aren't mad at me...Here's chapter 8 ENJOY**

**Oh...Dr. Who and phantom of the opera are _NOT_ owned by me!**

* * *

_Whatever you do Alexa,_ I thought to myself,_ DON'T BLINK!_ I was terrified. I'd seen a weeping angel maybe once or twice and they scared the living SHIT out of me. I could hear the Doctor's heavy breaths and the worry, along with terror in his voice.

"Lexa...Lexa, Whatever you do...Don't blink. If you blink they'll kill you." His voice was so shaky...He was just as terrified as i was.

"D-d-d-doctor...W-w-what do I do?" I stuttered, I wasn't supposed to blink. "Doctor...What about the TARDIS? Dosen't she have enough energy to stop them?"

I could just imagine the grin on the Doctors face.

"Why didn't I think of that! Alexa you're a genius!" I heard his feet running away. "Just stay right there and DON'T BLINK!" he shouted. I wish I could have rolled my eyes at him. What else was I supposed to do?! Sit here and knit! Wait, I didn't know how to knit! Oh Doctor please hurry...Next thing I knew, I saw a gold mist headed toward the angel as it drew its hand closer to me...

"DOCTOR!" I called out, scared to death. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bright gold light approaching myself and the weeping angel. The gold light surrounded the Angel and myself...Soon, the Weeping Angel was nothing but a rubble of pebbles. As the Angel vanished, I was embraced by the arms of the Doctor...I hugged him back, as tears fell down my eyes. "Doctor..." my voice trembled into his jacket. Why was it me who was having the near death experiences? First the Dalek attack, now this.

"Shh...Shh...Its alright Lexa...Your safe now..." The Doctor whispered into my ear. His voice was slightly shaky too. He must have been terrified about what would have happened if he hadn't have gotten there in time. He picked me up bridal style as I cried silently into his chest. I wouldn't have cried in front of him much less **_ON_** him but I couldn't help it...I was so scared that I was going to die right then and there. The Doctor carried me onto the awaiting TARDIS and carefully sat me down on the jump seat.

"Thank you Doctor..." I managed to say. I was still shaking slightly in terror. I'd seen Weeping Angels before just...not that close. The Doctor enveloped me into a hug and continued to comfort me. I felt him kiss the top of my hair and I smiled slightly. As he released me from the hug, he went to the console and transported the TARDIS back to its usual hiding spot by the Opera house. That night I couldn't sleep, not even a wink. This wasn't a good thing. The show was a day away, tomorrow would consist of rehearsals all day then the following day we'd be rehearsing and tweaking any changes if needed. The following day went by quickly seeing as I was getting my maiden outfit fitted on me, and every so often I was needed for a rehearsal schedule. I glanced at Meg who was rehearsing with her mother. Madame Giry could tell I was worried. After I finished a rehearsal with Piangi, which made me angry because he couldn't hit his notes right, walked over to me and pulled me over to the side in the wings to talk with me privately.

"Alexa, my dear are you sure you want to do this?" Madame Giry asked me. I took a minute to respond. My heart was saying no..."I'd be lying if I said I wanted to. I know its the right thing to do but...It all seems so unfair. Trapping him like this? I understand that he's killed a few people but..." I said looking down before I heard my name being called. "That's my cue..." I said with a small smile and walked out back onto stage.

The Doctor was busy talking with Raoul and the police. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then looked at them. I heard them whisper and all looked at my direction. "If we can get Alexa to sing we'll have him for sure...However, Alexa and myself will be leaving after tonight's performance..." I overheard the Doctor say.

"Mr. Smith be reasonable...Are you sure we CAN get her to sing." Raoul said somewhat harshly to the Doctor. I was glad we'd be leaving afterwards...That is, if everything went smoothly. Which I knew wasn't going to happen. Erik would show up, killing Piangi and then would take me down to his lair where he intends to keep me as his prisioner. The Doctor finished his conversation with the other gentleman and walked up to me. His face was both serious and worry. "Everyone seems on board with the plan...I just hope everything goes well. Are you sure you want to do this Alexa?" he asked me placing his hands on my arms and brushed his thumbs on them as in a soothing manner.

I nodded slowly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.." The Doctor whispered and kissed my head. I felt some relief knowing the Doctor would do anything to keep me safe as possible, just like he would have risked a regeneration to save my life from the Dalek attack in Madame de Pompadour's bedchambers. I linked my arm with the Doctors as we walked to my dressing room so I could get changed into my first and only costume. It was a gypsy dress, not as simple as any gypsy outfit but it had two white 'sleeves' for my shoulders that formed the white potion that covers my chest, then there was a black corset style for my mid section which then flowed into a gold skirt. My role I was most nervous about, sure I had acted before but not like this. I was a woman being seduced by the man who can help her family from starvation. The Doctor finished my outfit by placing a red rose blossom in my hair which was wavy and flowed down to my shoulders. I took a few deep shaky breaths, obviously nervous.

"You'll be wonderful Alexa...I promise." The Doctor said as Madame Giry knocked on my dressing room door.

"Its time..." She said giving us a reassuring smile as the Doctor rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. The opera had already started and I stood in the wings waiting for my cue. The Doctor, along with Raoul were sitting in box 5 watching the performance. Police were surrounding the theater and guarded the doors. I grabbed my small basket of red roses and took a deep breath as I walked onstage barefoot. I could feel my nerves rising yet I sang like I rehearsed.

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_ I sang out to the empty stage and out to the audience. My high note sang and echoed throughout the theater as I kneeled down and started playing with the Roses. I caught the Doctor give me a reassuring nod as I fiddled with the leaves. My heart was beating like crazy, there was no denying that. Now was Piangi's turn, however I knew Piangi wouldn't emerge from the curtain behind the fake fire pit.

"Master?" One of the chorus members asked to the man that had emerged from the bright red curtain.  
"Passarino..." the voice said in a whisper. I turned my head slightly hearing the voice and shivers when down my spine as he lowered his black cape which had been in front of his face as he sang his next phrase, _"Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey..."_ Mine and the Doctor's suspicions were correct. The Phantom would show up, Erik would have killed Piangi by now who was hiding behind the curtain from which he just came from. I felt frozen in my spot but i lowered the rose that had been in my hand and stared at Erik over my shoulder as he continued singing his portion.

_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . ." He whispered placing a finger to his lips. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ."_He then paused after flinging his cape in a circular dramatic fashion and then continued as I stood up slowly to watch my 'seducer'.

_"Past the point of no return -no backward glances: our games of make believe are at an end . . .Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_ He sang rushing up toward me and wrapped me in an embrace holding my neck and sang in my ear._"What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?"_ He whispered the last two words and ran his hands down my arm and took my left hand, and continued singing as he walked away_ "Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."_

I knew I had to play along, so I sang my next part to counteract with his. _"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech_ _disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . .In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."_ I saw Erik take a deep breath and I swear he could have smiled if he wanted to, he thought I was choosing him and not the Doctor...I had to try and keep my composure knowing his fate and continued singing.

_" Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?"_  
I made my way to one set of stairs and Erik made his way to the other and I sang more powerfully, letting the music be the star as Erik and I reached the top of the stairs. _"When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"_

Now was time for the big finale of this number, below Erik and myself were chorus dancers and Erik and I sang together and I noticed the Doctor rose slightly from his seat slightly worried about what was going to happen to me...I knew what would happen if what I had planned went as well as I had hoped...I didn't think about that now. I thought of the man in front of me and our performance.

_"Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .We've passed the point of no return..._" As our voices faded into silence, Erik's hands were roaming around my front which I knew wasn't part of the script...Oh no...It was time for me to do what I didn't want to do...I frowned slightly as Erik sang quietly in my ear as the theater came to a hush.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you..._" Oh no...It was time to do it...I turned around slowly with tears in my eyes as he took both of my hands in his. I managed to get one free and place it on his cheek. _"Anywhere you go let me go to...Alexa, that's all I ask of..."_ he was cut off my me removing his mask.

The whole theater screamed and gasped in horror and in shock. A few tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to do that to him, but I had to. Erik's eyes were full of sadness and hate. He tightened his grip around me and cut a rope which hung by us, the rope for the Chandelier. he then proceeded to kicked down the trap door, holding onto me as we fell down into darkness. The last noise I heard, was the Doctor calling my name...and he sounded worried.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Its almost the end of the Phantoms tale...In the reviews I want you guys to pick where Alexa and the Doctor should go next. Either Titanic or...You can put where you want them to go! I'll pick a winner and I'll mention you in the story if you want! Ta-Ta for now?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Music is Over

Hey lookie here! ITS CHAPTER 9! I didn't want you guys waiting longer than you had to. Its the Phantom Finale! The next chapter should be an interlude chapter and have some romantic moments and then Alexa and the Doctor will appear in their next adventure...Im fairly sure where their going. Not positive though. Enjoy and Please R&R. None of this is mine except my fan made.

* * *

"ALEXA!" The Doctor had shouted as the crowd looked in terror at the scene before them, then a crumble noise caused both Raoul and the Doctor to look at the falling chandelier "No...NO!" The Doctor shouted as the audience ran out of the now burning theater as soon as the chandelier crashed and lit everything on fire. The Doctor made his way back stage and found Madame Giry.

"Mr. Smith! I know where he's taken her, but remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes" she instructed. Raoul was right by the Doctors side with Meg.

"We'll go with you." Raoul said as Madame Giry shook her head.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but I need you to make sure everyone gets out safely. Including my daughter." She then turned to the Doctor. "Follow me Mr. Smith I will take you to him!" The Doctor ran off with her, on a mission to save Alexa no matter what the cost.

"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained, in this cold and dismal place?" Erik said as he dragged me along the path. "Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! Hounded out by everyone, et with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere!" he then took my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Why?! WHY did you do that!" He shouted at me, I was too scared to speak and he walked away and handed me a white wedding gown once we were down in the lair. "Put this on NOW" he ordered

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes" Madame Giry instructed as she and the Doctor headed down the pathway to the lake and underground lair and the Doctor nodded noting her instructions. About half way down Madame Giry stopped. "This is as far as I dare go John...Good luck." she said with a small smile

"Thank you Madame...I appreciate it." The Doctor said thanking her and ran off to my rescue. Meanwhile back in the lair. The phantom was sitting down in looking at an engagement ring he must have recently acquired.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" I said walking down the steps towards him in a white bridal gown. Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?!" I shouted angry.

He turned from his seat glared at me coldly. "That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh...This face, the infection which poisons our love..." LOVE?! Was he insane? He loved me?! Erik took the bridal veil from the dummy, and moves slowly towards me. "This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late turn around and face your fate! An eternity of THIS before your eyes he then put the engagement ring in my hand as I walked to a mirror and made him see his own face in the reflection. I removed a veil that he placed on my head as I looked at him.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now, it's in your soul that the true distortion lies" I said with tears in my eyes.

Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Erik smirked turning to see the Doctor at the gate. No! What was he doing here! He had to get out of here now! "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true," Erik said then held me close. "You have truly made my night!"

"Let me go!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp. The Doctor gripped gate looking at Erik and myself, still concerned for my safety "Free her! Do what you like, only free her Have you no pity? She's just a young woman!"

He then turned and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Your lover makes a passionate plea"  
"Please, John! It's useless trying to make deals with him!" I said looking at the Doctor  
I love her! Does that mean nothing?! I love her! Show some compassion! She's done nothing wrong to you!" The Doctor said through his teeth.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Erik snapped angrily

"Please, let me see her..." The Doctor begged.

The Phantom grinned and replied drily to his request. "Be my guest, sir..." He pulled the lever, opening the gate and the Doctor walked in slowly as Erik grinned at him. Obviously knowing about something we didn't.

Monsieur, I bid you welcome did you think that I would harm her?" he said as he reached into the water and takes out something."Why would I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS?!" The thing he pulled out of the water was the PunJab lasso. He lassos the Doctor around the neck as he was distracted from the gate lowering, and began choking him. As Raoul tries to escape, the Phantom forces him back and ties the lasso around the gate and tighter around Raoul's neck. I stood watching them in horror. "Erik stop!"I shouted.

Erik ignored my shouted plea and began taunting the Doctor. "Order your fine horses now raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Alexa!" Then, he turned and looked at me, still holding the lasso in his hand/ "Start a new life with me buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no return!" There was an awkward silence as I looked horrified and scared.

"To the think, the tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" I shouted at Erik as he went and got another long rope, intended for the Doctor, to kill him with

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me I'm sorry, so very, very sorry." The Doctor whispered sadly looking at me. "Say you love me, and my life is over! If you tell him you love me he'll kill me..."

"Too late for turning back, Too late for prayers and useless pity, past all hope of cries of help, no point in fighting, for either way you choose, You cannot win! So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his GRAVE?" Erik said to me, slightly angry. I guess he was still angry about the whole mask thing. Couldn't blame him for being mad at me.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" The Doctor snapped. Even if he could he was unable to reach his sonic screwdriver. Who deserved this? I thought to myself. It wasn't his fault he had that scar on his face!

"For pity's sake, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake Alexa!" The Doctor shouted from the gate he was tied to.

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Erik said gripping the rope tighter

"Erik, I gave you my mind blindly!" I snapped at him.

"You try my patience, my dear. Make your choice! Me or him!" Erik shouted and pulled the rope, choking the Doctor harder. Tears filled my eyes, I had made my choice. It was a choice I didn't want to make, yet it was one that would save the Doctors life. I then moved slowly toward Erik and then began singing, quietly at first, then with growing emotion."Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone... " I then kissed him long and full on the lips. Pulling away slightly, I hug him, feeling horrible. The embrace between us seemed to last a long time. The Doctor watched in horror and wonder and confusion. He knew what I was doing yet he was still shocked at what I had just done.

"Alexa...What are you..." Erik started to say, but I then leaned toward him and embraced him again. This time the kiss is long and deep. A lover's kiss. I didn't have any feelings but regret for him. I only kissed him to make sure the Doctor wasn't killed. Erik began to sob as he pulled away from the kiss. Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath from crying and hearing the mob coming down the path. He then began walking away from me and up the stairs. He was addressing both of us, but I think he meant to talk to the Doctor.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this..leave me alone - forget all you've seen!" I then began to untie the Doctor as he continued, "Go now - don't let them find you!

Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell the secret you know, of the angel in hell! Go now - GO NOW and leave me!" He shouted at us and vanished. The Doctor held me in a tight hug as soon as I released him. Then, I pulled away. "Doctor, I can't leave him yet...I need to do something first." I said looking at him. The Doctor nodded and watched me walk up the stairs.

I could hear a voice coming from what was Erik's room sadly singing with a soft melody coming from a music box. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade . . . masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you . . ." He turned and saw me standing there in the white wedding gown. His eyes were full of sadness and sorrow. "Alexa, I love you..." He said quietly to me. I teared up more and took the ring off my finger that he had placed in my hand and slowly walked out of his room. I swore as I left, I saw the Phantom hold the ring to his heart. The Doctor helped me into the boat and we began to row ourselves away.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you..." The Doctor hummed quietly in my ear..

I felt bad for Erik leaving him all alone as I turned back and sang quietly. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

Erik looked in our direction looking at us sadly as we went out of sight." You alone, can make my song take flight. Then, he ran bit down the stairs, and picks up a golden goblet. "It's over now, the music of the" he paused then furiously and sadly he smashes a mirror. "Night!" As his final notes rang out as he smashed mirror after mirror, you could hear the noise of the TARDIS whirring as the Doctor and I left Paris as the Opera House was burnt...and history was back on track. Just as it should be..

* * *

There you have it folks. The Phantom Of The Opera tale is over. I hope you all enjoyed it! Keep your emails peeled for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunion

**I owe EVERYONE an apology. I have been busy with school and slightly lacking inspiration to write this. My writers block offically SUCKS! Well, there is a plus: ITS FRIDAY and I have a long weekend and won't be back in school till Tuesday. I don't know when I'll update this next because I have seen a youtube video which I will link at the end of this chapter) and I'm kinda wanting to write a Fanfiction for it! Happy reading! Oh, I don't own anything except my OC Alexa Pond**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Reunion**

The Doctor and I sat in silence in the TARDIS. I was still wearing the wedding dress that Erik had forced me to wear hours earlier. The Opera Populaire was burnt...not to the ground, but it was badly destroyed. In several years, there would be an auction and then Raoul would go to the Cemetary to leave the monkey figurine that was in Erik's lair. After a few more moments of awkward silence, the Doctor walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright Alexa?" He asked me in a small soothing voice. It was like he was talking to a scared child. I may have well been, after seeing the Doctor being strangled to death, I always got worried about him and there was this feeling in my chest that I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to leave him alone. He just lost Rose for Christ's Sake! I knew he'd meet up with Donna eventually, and Martha. Or had he met Martha already and she was on her way to being Dr. Jones. I sighed and looked down at the water stained and ruined dress.

"I better get out of this..." I mumbled quietly. The Doctor nodded and helped me up. "I set out something in your room for you. I hope you like it" He said looking at me and hugged in a soothing matter. The way he rubbed my back in circle was so soothing and calming. It felt nice after all the danger I'd been in lately. I made my way to a room that the TARDIS had given me personally. On my way there, I saw a door which was pink with yellow flowers on it. That had to have been Rose's room. Across from Rose's room was a door which was colored the same blue as the TARDIS doors. *The Doctor's room* I thought to myself. I always imagined he had a room, but I bet he hardly slept in there though. With all the running he had to do and everything in the universe, I never thought the Doctor as one to sleep. I sighed and placed my hand on his door feeling bad for him. That man, that amazing 900 year old man from a planet I'd never heard of or would ever get to see. Galifrey. In an episode of Doctor Who, the Doctor had described Galifrey for her. A red skied planet...He said it was so beautiful and there was nothing like it. Then the Time War came...and Galifrey was destroyed All of it. He was the last of his kind, or so he thought. I know the Master existed. He was out there somewhere. Waiting for his moment to take over the universe.

I felt a slight twinge of guilt as I made my way down the long hallway to my room. I knew the Doctor's future. I knew he'd regenerate eventually. He'd loose that short spiky brown hair that I loved and adored. It would become long and he'd wear a red bow tie and tweed jacket...Once I entered my room, I felt like I was at home. It was like the TARDIS knew what my room looked like back home. Walking to the dresser, I put on a purple tank top and some jeans and slid on some comfortable shoes. Then I go ahead and walk over to the bed and flopped down on it and hugged the pillow tightly and cried silently into it. My mom must be worried sick about me. I'd been gone from home before but nothing like this, not with a man who can travel through time and space. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and looked up to see the Doctor standing, no not standing, leaning against my door frame.

"Homesick?" He asked quietly stepping inside and I nodded and pulled out my cell phone, which I forgot I had and showed him a picture of me and my mother. The Doctor let out a soft smile "You two look a lot alike"

I chuckled and wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks. "I look like her and my Papa." I replied. All of a sudden, I heard a noise come from the main console room.

"Doctor? Doctor are you there!" The woman's voice called. I could tell immmidetly who it was and the Doctor could too. He stood up quickly and ran to the console room and pulled at his monitor screen. There, was a blonde woman he and I both knew. The Doctor let out a small sigh of surprise, or was it relief.

"Rose..." he laughed quietly. "Rose Tyler how on EARTH did you get in touch with the TARDIS?"

Rose let out a laugh of her own then looked at me as I made my way into the camera's view. "Is that a new friend of yours?" Rose asked with a slight tone of jealousy in her voice. I frowned slightly hearing that tone. Great, I've barely just met Rose Tyler and she's already jealous of me. The Doctor nodded. "Well, at least your not alone." She said with a smile. A man who looked exactly like the Doctor came behind Rose and kissed her head.

"You found him! Great job Rosie." The man, who I assumed was the Meta-Crisis Doctor said looking at Rose.

"Doctor, you're not going to believe this. The TARDIS root you gave us back on Bad Wolf Bay...Its a functioning TARDIS now! John and I are made a few short trips in her but we found a rift that's been opened and we're heading to London. Can you and your friend meet us there?" Rose asked with a smile. "We have so much to tell you."

I looked at the Doctor who had a smile and a tear in his eye. He was going to see Rose again. HIS Rose Tyler. The man he truly loved. The Doctor nodded.

"We'll be there Rose. I promise." He replied. Rose and John, the Meta-Crisis nodded and the call ended and the Doctor backed up slightly and sat into the chair behind him. His face held so many emotions while mine had hardly any at all. I was happy for him but I now felt like I'd be a third wheel if he asked Rose to join us. Oh no, wait. I'd be a bloomin FOURTH wheel since John would be with them. The Doctor let out a small sigh and a laugh and then began hitting buttons and setting our destination for London, England. As soon as he set the TARDIS in flight, I held onto the console and broke the silence between us.

"This is a good thing right? I mean, Rose is coming back." I said quietly

The Doctor turned and faced me, still with a small frown on his face; As he looked at the console then me and his frown turned into the largest grin I had ever seen. It was like watching "Stolen Earth" all over again when Donna told the Doctor that Rose was coming back. "Yeah. Now, I should be able to lock onto the signal of there TARDIS with ours. Granted this trip might be a little bumpy seeing as Rose needs to rip a hole through the fabric of the Time Vortex to get to us" he explained as we ran around the TARDIS console pulling various nobs and pulling various pumps.

Soon, he pulled one final lever and we were off towards London. Where in London, I was unsure of. However, as we seemed to get closer to our destination I felt a growing feeling in my stomach. One of nervousness I had never been this nervous before in my life. I was going to meet Rose Tyler and see the Doctor the happiest he's been in a long time. The TARDIS landed with a thud sending the Doctor and I on our backs and laughing up a storm. I guess we were both excited that we would be seeing Rose. Just as we stood up, I heard another whirring noise that the TARDIS made. They made it.

The Doctor then reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key which looked like a key that would fit into a door. It was attached to a silver necklace chain and it had a long chain. Long enough that I wouldn't need an extension on it. Usually, I would need an extender on the chain. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask him with a grin on my face walking to him and he nodded. "My very own TARDIS key." The Doctor was just about to respond when the doors to his TARDIS opened and there stood a blonde woman in a light blue shirt and some blue jeans. The Doctor had a small amount of shock on his face, which then turned to absolute happiness.

I nodded to the other Doctor and stepped outside to give Rose and the Doctor their privacy. As I stepped outside, I felt that something was wrong...but I just shoved the thought to the side as I walked towards Rose and John, which was the name for the Meta-Crisis's, TARDIS. Meanwhile as I stepped inside Rose and the Doctor were laughing and crying and I was sure it felt like the old days when it was just Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS. Just as it should have been.

Rose pulled away from the hug she had given the Doctor as I had allowed myself outside to get some air and looked at him. "You haven't changed a bit have you?" Rose asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"Not one bit Rose Tyler." He smiled saying her name again. Hearing himself saying her name for the first time in what was only a year or two for human years yet was about 50 for a Time Lord. "I should tell you that I didn't stop thinking about you for one minute. No other companion I've had in my 900 years could ever replace you."

Rose smiled and nodded as John walked over and took her hand. On both Rose and John's hands were silver wedding bands. Rose looked up at him. "We have so much to tell you." The Doctor's eyes darted down and saw the wedding bands and forced a smile.

"Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you, honestly." The Doctor managed to mutter.  
"So who was the brunette that walked out as we walked in?" John asked speaking for the first time since he and Rose entered the TARDIS. The Doctor relaxed more even though he was still a little saddened that Rose was married, however he was married to him in a way so it didn't bother him much.

"Alexa, Alexa Pond. Found her in France in 1870 with the whole Opera Populaire. Ya know the Phantom of the Opera thing? Turns out he actually existed! How Andrew Lloyd Webber found out about that I'll have no idea. Then we went to see Reinette," he paused then looked at Rose, "Rose you remember Reinette right? From when we brought Mickey along? Anyway, saw her got ambushed by a Dalek who tried to kill not only myself but Alexa too. Said she was a threat to the Daleks but I have yet to figure out why." The Doctor finished his small but brief explanation about Alexa's first few adventures in the TARDIS. He had decided to leave out the part about my dream because it would only stir memories from when Rose had heard the singing in her head.

Back in Rose and John's TARDIS, I had stepped inside and smiled. It was just like the Doctor's TARDIS which I'm sure for Rose made her feel more at home and not miss the Doctor as much. I decided to leave the door open, feeling no need to worry. There wasn't anything that could harm us here. There was nothing to fear I think. Boy was I wrong. As I turned around to leave the TARDIS...I was confronted by one of the enemies of the Doctor's...I was confronted by another Dalek. As I stood in terror, remembering my last confrontation with the Dalek, he only had one word to say to me as he pointed his little plunger at me.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

***Cue Doctor Who music* I know i'm really evil and left you with this cliff hanger but I couldn't resist! Here's the link to the video I should be making a Fic for: watch?v=nH0zdwhMNwg&list=WL35A57416F539C929 Or if you want to look it up; Its called Rose&The Doctor. / One last day with your beloved. by 0RainbowProductions HAPPY WATCHING AND TTDIF! (Anyone guess what that means? Leave it in the Reviews!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Captain Jack & the Bad Wolf

**Here's the new Chapter. I'm sorry its so late. I'll try and update more often when the muse calls. For now, enjoy. Nothing belongs to me except Alexa Pond, my OC**

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

Captain Jack Harkness. The man who can never die...Oh all right so he can die, but not for long. Killed on Satalite five when shot by the Daleks. Now, I know what your thinking, 'One shot from a Dalek can kill someone. How on earth is Jack alive today?'

There is a simple explanation for this, two words in fact. Rose Tyler. When Rose absorbed the Time Vortex from the heart of the TARDIS she was able to give life if she needed to, so Rose brought Jack back. However, she couldn't control the power and brought Jack back for good. When the Battle of Canary Wharf occurred, Jack had received the list of the dead. There were several names on the list, all alphabetical order by last name of course...When he reached the "T" names, his heart sank as he saw the one name he DIDN'T want to see. Rose Marion Tyler. Along with Rose's name was her mothers, Jackie Tyler. The first person blamed was the Doctor. That Doctor, the man who left him behind to save Rose on Satalite five...Jack didn't mean to blame him but, it was the first person that crossed his mind...Jack had been more than happy when he found the TARDIS again, met up with the Doctor and everything else that had happened. Jack's fears were relieved though when the Doctor informed Jack that Rose had been alive, and was trapped in a parallel world.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Jack heard an alert go off as he set down the most recent file from when he was working on and ran to the center of the Torchwood hub. "What on earth could have set those off?" He muttered to himself.

"Jack...its the Daleks!" Gwen Cooper explained to him. Jack's eyes widened. "I'm going up top!" Jack shouted grabbing a gun and ran outside to the streets of Cardiff. As Jack ran outside, he saw not only one blue TARDIS, but two. Jack saw the Meta crisis Doctor, the real Doctor and Rose Tyler all running towards the TARDIS, not the Doctor's TARDIS; To Jack's surprise there was more than one TARDIS. One of which was engulfed in a bright light. The original Doctor was the first one to reach the TARDIS and shouted at the door and was pounding on the door. He was deeply concerned and the worry in the tone of his voice was recognizable. The only time he would have ever sounded like that was if one of his companions was ever in danger. However, the tone in the Doctor's voice was more concerned than ever. He'd only used this tone of voice if Rose was in danger.

"Doctor, what's going on!" Jack shouted at him. The Meta-crisis and Rose turned to look at him.  
"He thinks Alexa's been trapped inside by a Dalek and she's accidentally opened the heart of the TARDIS." The meta-crisis started to explain before being cut off by Rose.

"Which could kill her and the Doctor won't let that happen. He kissed the heart out of me and he's worried he won't get to her in time."

Soon, a loud screeching noise was heard inside the TARDIS. It wasn't a human scream...No it couldn't have been a human scream. It sounded robotic. The Dalek was in pain. Soon the glowing inside the TARDIS subsided and the doors opened revealing a unconsious Alexa Pond inside.

_**(Alexa's POV)**_

The Dalek had pointed its eye stalk and ray gun at me. screeching 'EXTERMINATE' every time it advanced on me. I was growing terrified. The Dalek had shut and locked the doors, leaving me trapped inside, just like I had been in the dream. I backed up and hit the console of the TARDIS. Not my Doctor's TARDIS, no this was the TARDIS of the Meta-Crisis's and Rose Tyler's TARDIS. It looked the same on the inside as the Doctor's TARDIS. The Choral beems and the occasional blue light surrounding the console when the lights were dim. Oh, the lights were dim alright. It was as if the TARDIS herself was scared, not only for me but because of the intruder. My heart was thumping into my chest so hard that the adrenaline was raised and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Then, unexpectedly, the thumping stopped and the console room of the TARDIS was filled with a bright light and there was singing in my head. It didn't sound like anything I had heard before, however the music was so soothing and calming. I saw golden swirls in my body and felt more relaxed and glared at the Dalek.

"You are a threat Dalek. You've caused the Doctor nothing but pain and destruction! Is this all you were designed for!? To kill and torture! You shall be destroyed!" I shouted angrily at it. It shot a bright blue beam towards me, I held up my hand and shot the beam right back at it, causing it to scream loudly in pain...Over the screaming, I could hear the worried cries of the Doctor. My Doctor. The man I loved with all my heart.

"Alexa! Alexa, open the door! Please open the door! You've looked in the heart of the TARDIS, its gonna kill you please!" he cried worried and he was pounding on the door desperate to get inside. The Dalek was destroyed, I held up my hand and unlocked the door of the TARDIS before falling to my knees then the floor, when I was engulfed in darkness, and as I blacked out, I felt the Doctor pull me into his arms and kiss me gently...but I wasn't able to kiss him back. I was already in darkness, and was unsure if I was ever going to wake up..

I couldn't see anything, yet I heard everything that was around me. I felt weightless, as the Doctor picked me up and carried me to his TARDIS. I could tell we were moving, due to the cool, english wind I felt on my skin. The Doctor kept calling my name. Wanting me to wake up...he kept saying I was dead. Dead? How could I be dead? I had only just passed out...Soon, I was layed on what felt like the medical table in the TARDIS, I was hooked up to all sorts of wires and tubing as the TARDIS ran tests on me. As soon as a heart monitor was hooked up to me. A single flat tone emitted into the room.

"No...No...NO!" The Doctor shouted and started throwing things about in the room. I could imagine. Rose walking up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, trying to calm the oncoming storm that the Doctor had now become. I didn't see the gold swirls in my eyes anymore. Rose then spoke to the Doctor calmly and soothingly.

"Doctor...Try kissing her again." Rose suggested. I could see the Doctor shaking his head even though my eyes weren't open.

"She's gone Rose...the person I love and care for the most." he said as his voice broke. "Alexa's dead and I couldn't save her."

Rose would have walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "True love's kiss Doctor, is the most powerful thing in the world." I could imagine the Doctor smiling slightly and then heard him walking towards me and he hovered over me, and leaned down and kissed me tenderly. It was different from our kiss on the rooftop in Paris. This was a kiss of love and care. As the Doctor released his lips from mine, my heart monitor began beating and my eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and I smiled weakly and managed to say one word.

"Hello..."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me gently, I hugged him back weakly and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Doctor, the-the Dalek. It attacked me." I said quietly and stuttered and slurred over my words. I was still recovering from my attack. A deadly one at that. From behind the Doctor stepped out a tall man, wearing a blue shirt, not as blue as the TARDIS but a sky blue, he also wore some suspenders and gave me a charming smile and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" Of course he was. I don't know why I hadn't recognized that charming smile before. The Doctor of course glared at him. I just smiled at the Doctor letting it know Jack wasn't doing any harm. "Don't worry about him. He just gets jealous when I say hello to fine women like yourself" Jack added with a laugh. The Doctor then ran his fingers on my necklace which was still on my neck and he smiled as they glowed a bright red. I looked at the Doctor and smiled, the necklace had never done that before.

"One thing I forgot to mention about that necklace..." The Doctor said. "When the giver and the receiver are truly in love with one another...and..." The doctor trailed off. I nodded knowing what he meant. Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor stood behind the Doctor with Jack. I leaned up slightly and smiled at Rose.

"You must be Rose Tyler. The Doctor's told me so much about you" Rose smiled and nodded. She then looked at her Doctor, then back at me.

"The catch up's been nice Doctor but...we need to get headed back" Rose said quietly and Jack looked at her with a frown.

"You just got back Rose." Jack said sadly with a small frown and Rose nodded and grabbed hold of her Doctor's hand.

"I know Jack and I'm sorry, but John and I have that universe to protect while Alexa, you and the Doctor have this one." The meta-crisis Doctor nodded as if to confirm Rose's explanation. I slowly edged myself off the medical examination table before feeling rather light headed and my ankles weak. I slid ever so slightly before the Doctor caught me into his arms. I nodded and he helped me walk over to Rose and I hugged her, then the Meta-crisis.

"You take care of her John," I tell him. "Just like the Doctor will take care of me." With a nod, Rose and John hug the Doctor and escort themselves out with Jack in toe. Jack salutes both myself and the Doctor

"Sir...Ma'am." He said with a grin and ran back off towards the water tower and I looked at the Doctor confused.

"Where's Jack going?" I ask and the Doctor just simply grins and replies with one word.

"Torchwood."

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 11. I'm sorry I'm not updating much but I'm running out of ideas...Please review with an idea? Oh, Tomorrow 2/5/2013 is my BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday to me!**


End file.
